A Simple Letter
by Eienflower
Summary: Who would have thought sending a fan letter would be so beneficial to a certain extent? Well, Zazie just found out. Slight Shounen ai, if you squint


A simple letter.

* * *

It was Saint Valentine's week and everyone was busy with deliveries. Every single bee was flying in every parts of Yuusari just to deliver the love and soon-to-be-loved letters to people. The bags were twice as many and twice as heavy, in which, Zazie was not happy about.

He was already in his fourth delivery and he had had enough. Zazie felt every muscle on his body ache with harmonious pain and Wasiolka trotted behind, clearly beat from exhaustion.

"Stop it. Quit complaining you stupid Panther" Zazie whined, bobbing his head from side to side. His beloved big black Cat has been whining both in mouth and stomach.

They reached the Bee headquarters ready to collapse, clothes tattered, stomach's grumbling, not a pretty sight. Zazie growled and tore off his damaged white scarf. Oh, not damaged. Completely destroyed. "And it was a gift from Anne too… "

The tired duo slowly drags their feet to the therapy room. They need the rest, even for haft a bell. Zazie pushed the door open and greeted Dr. - and lay down on one of the couches. He jump and sank on the sofa cushions with Wasiolka already sleeping on the mat.

Zazie suddenly feel all his sleepiness melt away with the sweet aroma of the Bush lilies and now he couldn't sleep.

He stared at the cream ceiling with great boredom, sure he wasn't sleepy anymore but his body ached and he couldn't stand up even if he wanted to.

'_I'm so pathetic to be this tired…' _he thought. _'And the day's barely over. Goodness! I hate Saint Valentine', it runs for a week without any bees taking a rest and after, you only get a day-worth of vacation then it's back to work! Ugh, being worked to death is the worst.'_

The more he thought about it, the more worked up he get. Delivering twice the letters, twice the amount of packages to all parts of the world as fast as possible while exposing one to danger, which is the gaichuus. It isn't a grand week for the Letter bees nor is all holidays for that matter.

He shoved a hand to his pants and crumpled something he remembered he shouldn't have. Panic came and he jumped off his feet, stepped on sleeping Wasiolka's tail and quickly took out a wrinkled white envelope.

It was a letter.

A small letter he worked on for nights end trying to sort out his words to fit the letter. No, it isn't a love letter like most people would think. He wouldn't dare write such embarrassing words like _'I've fallen for you since the beginning'_ or simply saying '_I love you'_

Plus, he doesn't love anyone at the moment.

Zazie tried his best to unwrinkle the letter but the creases did not disappear. Completely forgetting what he stepped on, a large claw swipes him from the back.

"Wasiolka! You useless…!" words got caught on the little bee's throat when he saw who was sleeping at the other couch. The _suppose _recipient of his nearly torn off letter. Jiggy Pepper.

His hands felt numb from either shock or happiness, which he was sure it came from both. A senior barely seen by anyone yet everyone looks up to him. Who would have thought, out of the million chances, he would be able to meet _the_ Jiggy Pepper, _the _only person who rode a silver horse through the land, the only person capable of spewing his heart in immense quantity while still being able to shoot his ever famous - numerous times.

The list could go on and on and Zazie wouldn't even be tired of stating more. Before he knew it, he slowly slid behind the couch, clutching the letter with his trembling hands.

There is nothing wrong giving a fan letter on Saint Valentine's week, especially if he didn't sign his name on it. Zazie quietly slipped the letter under the sleeping man's arm, took his torn rag of a scarf, drag his angered dingo and left the room as fast as he could.

Jiggy, who he thought was asleep, tried to stop the small grin forming on his lips.

* * *

"Uwah, the day's finally over!"

"Lag, do you think Sylvette would mind us sleeping the night?"

"Um, she might."

The three little bees; Connor, Lag and Zazie met just before they exited the Bee headquarters. It was already way pass their usual sleeping time and since Lag's place was nearer, the other two decided to have a sleep over. They were pretty sure the real owner wouldn't mind.

"Lag," Niche spoke. "Don't you have one last letter to deliver?"

Lag tilted his head in confusion just before his eyes widen. He took out a letter from his empty messenger bag and panic. Lag quickly ran the opposite direction with Niche, Steak, Zazie and Connor at his tail.

Fortunately, the letter was address to Ms. Silver from a bar around the corner. Lag bowed plenty of times to the young lady, who clearly stayed up all night for the letter. Instead of feeling anger and hostility to the tired bees and their dingos, she offered to give them some snacks inside.

Zazie, Connor and Lag sat quietly on a table while their dingo's played on one side.

"Milk and cookies for the hard working bees!" Her voice chirps with glee. She places the tray down and the kids couldn't help but take in the delicious aroma. Freshly baked. "Don't be shy, dig in."

And so they did. Their table was filled with light and laughter and no one notice the bell of the front door ring. A young man walked briskly towards the little bees and wrapped something around Zazie who was too stunned to move.

"Here is my reply." Jiggy said monotonously. He gave a pat to the blue-haired young boy, a simple wave of his hand to the other two and left.

Silence settles as the legend left the closed bar. Zazie feel his head was about to explode in total embarrassment while Connor and Lag sat in confusion. _Wasn't that…'_ they thought.

"Zazie. That was Jiggy Pepper right?" Connor spoke, ready to take in two more cookies for the road. "Why did he gave you a scarf and what reply?" and gobbled another five.

"Zazie?" Lag assured when the other boy didn't speak.

To their surprise, a cattish grin escaped Zazie's lips. "As expected of Jiggy Pepper, he even knows what the writer needs" feeling the soft fabric around his neck. He reached for his share of the cookies and caught air.

"Hey! Connor! Where's my cookies!"

**-End-**

* * *

_A/N: This has never been Beta read because I don't have a beta reader and also I wrote this in a snap so *shrugs* :P I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot. _

_Please Comment :D_

* * *

_**Edit**: Okay, let's play a game :) (a sorry excuse to hide my mistakes, ahahaha) _

_Remember there are two blanks in the story? (you don't? you are welcome to reread it :P)_

_Answer them, either msg me or add it on your review. Winners get cookies! xDD _

_Let us see if you guys actually watched the anime. And plus, it would be fun (?)_


End file.
